


Golden Boy

by flashforeward



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: Jason Scott was never really a golden boy





	Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the gen prompt bingo prompt "the way we were: pre-canon". Table can be found [on my dreamwidth](https://evilinsanemonkey.dreamwidth.org/636469.html)

Jason Scott's life has been defined by other people's expectations. He plays football for his parents. His ticket out of a dead-end town they couldn't escape. He does well in school for his coach and his teammates because he is their star quarterback, their one hope against their rivals. He builds himself up to be who other people need him to be, propping up the set pieces as best he can. But it gets harder every year. And this year, the year of talent scouts and college prep, has proved the hardest yet.

Because for all his performances, for all his struggle to please the people surrounding him, Jason Scott hasn't had a chance to figure out who he is and what he wants.

He just knows he doesn't want _this_.

It's all just going through the motions. Has been since he made varsity. Football was fun before that, a past time. Now it's an obligation that weighs heavy on his shoulder. He _needs_ to play, is required to play, for his family for his team for his school for his town. The hopes of people he doesn't even know to say hello to ride piggyback every day, following him from class to class, to practice, to home. He can't shake it, this weight that presses down on him.

The walls he tried to build are crumbling around him and he doesn't have the energy to keep them up anymore.

So he doesn't try.

Jason Scott was never the golden boy, not really. It was all just a mask other people made for him. But he's sick of wearing it because it's heavy and it doesn't fit right so he sheds it the only way he can think to: loudly and irreversibly.

He still doesn't know who he is or what he wants, but at least he can breathe enough to figure it out.


End file.
